This invention relates to a catheter for use in dilating occluded blood vessels and more particularly to a catheter whereby dilatation is achieved by means of a balloon element of relatively large diameter. The balloon element is inflated to compress the occlusion. After subsequent deflation the balloon element has its transverse dimension reduced to a minimal size to enable proper placement of the catheter within the lumen of an occluded artery or vein.